Mystic Dragon
by designerchick85
Summary: Bella and Alice are Princesses. Charlie and Carlisle are Kings. In a world with many kingdoms there are bound to be problems. When Bella falls for a mystery man at the masquerade party drama is not far behind.


**A/N: Don't own twilight, just playing around with the characters. **

**I have not written on here in quite a long time. So please let me know what you think.**

**Happy Reading :)JB**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

_What a boring day,_ Bella thought as she sat at her desk, looking out the window as her mother drowned on. Bella could see the leafy Trees out of that window and new past those trees was where she really wanted to be, Shimmer Falls.

Bella's mother, Queen Renee, thought it was a great idea to sneak in a lesson on this Friday afternoon before the big ceremony. Bella really didn't care about who was in the guard and who wasn't. Some may think she was a lazy princess that cared nothing about her kingdom, and Bella would agree with half of that accusation. She was lazy, but she loved her Kingdom very much. The Rainforest was her life, and would one day be hers fully.

Bella was lost in thought, when her mother stepped into her view. "Bella dear, have you heard anything I have said for the past five minutes?" Bella looked up at her mother guiltily.

She didn't look mad; actually she looked hot and a little worried. "I'm sorry mother. It's just so hot I can't seem to concentrate. Umm… what were you saying?" I said with a shy smile.

"Never mind, you may go for the day." She sighed as the Queen reached out the window and grabbed a giant leaf to fan herself with.

Bella jumped up and kissed her mom on the cheek. "THANKS" she yelled as she ran out the door.

Down the stone corridor, up one flight of stairs, Bella finally made it to the section of the castle that was just hers. It looked more like a tree fort but bigger. The stone had switched to wood. There was a rope bridge that connected the castle hall, to Bella's room. Away from the madness she always said.

Bella was so lost in thought, that she didn't notice the guard waiting for her at her door.

"Princess" he said causing her to jump, nearly toppling her off the branch if it wasn't for this guard acting fast and reaching out. "Sorry Princess, I did not mean to scare you."

"No worries, Emmett. What does my dad want now?" Emmett was my father's personal guard, but he was more like family. Him and my father grew up together until they had to split schools. They Royal family was always homeschooled because of the greater responsibility we had, and guardians went to a different school then the others as well.

Before my parents let me out on my own Emmett and his wife were really the only friends I had. Well besides Jake. Rose, is still like a second mother to me.

"Your father is requesting a brief conference with you." I raised my eyebrow at him in question.

"Conference?"

"Bella, I mean Princess, these are my orders. I have no further information for you. I'm sorry" Emmett said, accidently slipping up and using my name.

I really hated all these formal rules. We live in a tree castle for crying out loud. "It's ok, I know what he wants to talk about, and I'm really not in the mood to get into this argument with him again."

"Then I shall take my leave." Emmett said with a slight bow, and before turning and walking away winked. That was him reassuring me.

Again, the stupid rules forbid any guard to come into physical contact with any member of the royal family unless it is for protective purposes.

She continued into her room changing her cloths to swimwear, with a beautiful white wrap to cover up. She was a pretty confident person she thought, but very body conscience. Before she left her room she sent a message to Jake to meet her at the dragon layers. The layers were located all the way down on the forest floor where it is the coolest. The Dungeons are also on the forest floor, which is the way she was going to have to go.

Her parents didn't like her going down to see the dragons without them, since they are drawn to her. Normally, when you are born there is a dragonet also born, and destined to be your companion. But when Bella was born, there was no dragonet born that linked with her. So she is not able to ride a dragon by herself. Even the 'dragon kissed' dragons would not let her ride alone.

Bella didn't mind that so much. She had her heart set on finding and linking with the Mystic Dragon. Even though Jake made fun of her for thinking that Dragon even existed. She knew it did, how else would you explain the 'dragon kissed' ones.

As she walked her way across the bridge, knowing she would have to go to her father's chambers first, she was not looking forward to that conversation.

Once Bella got to her father's chamber doors, the two guards on either side bowed and opened one door.

"Your Highness, Princess Bella has arrived." The one guard said. Bella wasn't sure who he was. Her father had so many, besides Emmett. Emmett was her favorite though.

"Send her in, and no interruptions please." He ordered.

"Yes, your Highness. Princess you may enter." He said, moving to the side and keeping his head bowed.

"Father, must it be so formal? It's embarrassing." Bella complained.

"Daughter, this is the way things are. It is very hard to change centuries of traditions. You will understand one day."

"Not likely," Bella said under her breath.

"Now I asked you here because we need to talk about the ceremony tomorrow. You have a big responsibility-"And Bella sunk down into her chair prepared to listen to her father rant.

"Jake, you don't understand. He takes these things so seriously. What do I care who guards me? I can't talk to my guard normally. Well I can but they can't. And whoever this guard is has to follow me around everywhere." Bella complained, as they looked around the dragon layer for Jakes link, Wolfy. Why he named a dragon Wolfy is beyond me.

"I don't understand why all of a sudden you need one. Has something happened that I missed? Was there a big security breach that I don't know about? I know I am not a part of the Royal family, but I live in the castle and you would think I would hear something." Jake said, thinking out loud for the both of us.

"Oh I don't want to think about that now, I just want to hit the waves." Bella said, frustrated and just looking to empty her mind.

"WOLFY," Jake yelled. "Come boy, I got your favorite person."

"Really, I'm his favorite?" She asked as Wolfy, a Big Dragon, with bright green scales that faded to a dark almost black green. It was a beautiful dragon. Nice long neck and tail. Bella guessed she could understand my Jake called him Wolfy. Its Dragon nose is rather rounded off and long. The smoke that streamed out its nostrils made him look like he was smoking. "Hi big guy, I heard you were my favorite." Bella gushed as she stroked its long neck. She wanted a dragon of her own so bad that sometimes it hurts.

Then Jake gripped Bella by the waist and lifted her but onto the dragon's back.

"Up you go," He said, letting his hands linger a little longer then were needed.

"Thanks," Bella said pretending she didn't notice. Jake was one of her very best friends. Also she grew up with Jake, after his parents died suddenly, and he moved into the castle as a permanent house guest. They were together all the time until recently, since Bella started new classes. "Princess" Classes.

Jake jumped on behind her, and she felt him nudge the dragon's sides and Wolfy started to rise off the ground. The feeling was so amazing, and Bella could never get enough of it. As they reached the top of the trees and started hitting the clouds Bella let go of the harness and spread her arms out. The feeling of flying was so freeing and exciting that this was usually Bella's favorite part of these little get together with Jake.

"Let's hit the beach, get some surfing in before I have to be back at the castle." Bella said.

"Is something going on tonight."

Bella smacked herself mentally, she didn't want him to tag along on her and Alice's night. "Oh, yeah. Alice is going to come over and go out. She will probably stay the night as well."

"Cool do you guys mind if I tag along?"

"Sure," Bella said regretfully. So much for ladies night out, she was never good at telling Jake no, he was all alone otherwise. "So let's hit those waves so I can show you a thing or two." And Bella let out a yell of laughter as they dove for the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope I hooked everyone. Don't forget to review the good and the bad. <strong>

**Thanks again.**


End file.
